¡Por favor, No lo hagas!
by Rusher19
Summary: Quiero mucho a Alexa no lo voy a negar así como tampoco voy a negar que lo necesito a "El" a mi lado pero no puedo tenerlo, no mientras lo siga lastimando. No puedo tener a ambos. ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo este tiempo que yo hablara por horas y horas de ella? Tal vez cometa el mayor error de mi vida. Quieren saber de quien se trata pasen y lean xD
1. Soy un maldito idiota

**Bien no me pude quedar con las ganas de esto xD tenia que hacerlo o no moriría feliz u.u**

**Lean averigüen quien es "El" y disfruten! Carlos no te cases! xD **

Hoy era el gran día en el que todo acabaría, por fin ella se convertiría en mi esposa y donde uniríamos nuestras vidas en una sola. Se supone que debería estar demasiado feliz por mi boda y lo estoy…..o algo.

El no estará se marcho sin decir una palabra ¿Y por qué abría de estar aquí en este momento? Lo eh tratado como una gran mierda a un sabiendo de sus sentimientos por mi. Cosa que jamás me voy a perdonar a un así, si el lo llega a hacer alguna veces.

Di un largo suspiro, seguía frente al gran espejo de color blanco en el contorno, podía ver como el hombre del reflejo me regresaba la mirada. Se veía elegante y guapo con aquel ajustado traje negro y una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo, pero eso no quitaba la expresión que reflejaba mi rostro. Una llena de tristeza, dolor, melancolía, felicidad, en verdad no sabía como sentirme al respecto de esta situación.

Quiero mucho a Alexa no lo voy a negar así como tampoco voy a negar que lo necesito a mi lado pero no puedo tener, no mientras lo siga lastimando. No puedo tener a ambos. ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo este tiempo que yo hablara por horas y horas de ella? ¿Cómo puedo soportar el que todo el tiempo estuviera subiendo fotos con ella? ¿Cómo soporto el que dejara de estar con el para estar con ella? O simplemente como no hice nada cuando veía sus ojos cristalizarse cada vez que yo la besaba, acariciaba o abrazaba frente a sus ojos o como sus oídos escuchaban cada te amo que salí de mis labios dirigidos asía ella, no me importaba en ese momento porque solo tenia mente y cuerpo para ella.

Ahora yo podía sentir como ese hueco se apoderaba de mi pecho y asía difícil que lograra respirar con normalidad, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos para terminar deslizándose solas fluidamente. Ya no podía hacer nada solo seguir adelante con lo que estaba a punto de hacer; casarme con Alexa y tratar de ser feliz sin el a mi lado.

**Tiempo atrás**

Carlos pena se sentía nervioso hoy era una gran oportunidad para hacer que su relación llegara al siguiente nivel, esta seguro de ello.

Había organizado una gran cena para ella, para sus mejores amigos y para el, seria ahí donde le pediría que compartieran el resto de su vida juntos como esposa y espeso. Tenía un hermoso anillo de diamantes que el mismo con ayuda habían diseñado, planeaba escribir un discurso pero prefirió que al momento de decirlo fuera espontáneo y de momento.

La cena se desarrollo en un ambiente de tranquilidad y diversión casi para todos. Carlos estaba mas nervioso conforme el tiempo pasaba y "El"…..sentí que su corazón dejaría de latir de verdad en cuanto Carlos dijera las palabras que le dolerían como nunca, solo esperaba poder levantarse eh irse no quería estar presente, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Carlos se levanto y pidió que todos le pusieran atención, guardaron silencio observando al hombre parado con mucha curiosidad.

-Primero que nada quiero agradecer a dios mas que nada por tenernos aquí, gracias a ustedes chicos por ayudarme en esto y aparecer en mi vida, a mis padres por estar siempre conmigo cuando los necesitaba…..-si siguió hablando y hablando y hablando lo cual hizo que dos de los integrantes de Big Time Rush se desesperaran con mucha facilidad.

-¡HALZO YA!-al instante hablaron los dos, Carlos sabia que era ya o ya así que tomo un gran bocado de aire y metió las manos en sus bolsillo sosteniendo con firmeza la caja negra de terciopelo. Todos sabían que seguía a continuación, Alexa no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo ni lo que sus oídos iban a escuchar. "El" soltó un inaudible gemido de dolor aferrándose con fuerza a la silla, quería salir corriendo a esconderse y poder llorar como si nunca hubiese llorado en toda su vida.

-Se que es muy rápido pero estoy seguro de que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, cuando estamos juntos es imposible no sentirme feliz, te amo como un completo loco ya no puedo estar sin ti y es por eso que…- en ese momento abrió la caja de terciopelo revelando el grande y hermoso diamante, se arrodillo como suelen hacerlo las personas cuando piden matrimonio- Alexa Vega …..¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- cerro sus ojos al terminar la oración sentía miedo pues pensaba que le iba a decir que no, sus ojos de ella brillaron con lagrimas de felicidad a punto de salir y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Claro que acepto Carlos!- esas palabras terminaron por romperle el corazón por completo a "El", lo había perdido para siempre. Alexa se abalanzo sobre Carlos para besarlo, eso fue suficiente para que se levantara y saliera huyendo de ahí, nadie lo noto en ese momento todos estaban concentrados en la pareja que apenas se habían comprometido, todos menos uno…Carlos.

Volví a abrir mis ojos deseando poder hacer algo pero ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar las cosas era momento de aprender a vivir con mis propios errores. Posiblemente era masoquista ya que comencé a revivir cuando me confeso sus sentimientos y yo como el completo idiota y estupido que soy lo rechace de una madera que nadie bebería experimentar.

Había pasado todo la tarde pensando si era lo correcto en hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos pero no estaba totalmente seguro de hacerlo. Existían tantas complicaciones como el que el estuviese con Alexa y el con….bueno con ella. Cabía la posibilidad de que lo rechazara y se burlara de, el lo cual arruinaría por completo su amistada y la banda por la cual habían trabajado con mucho esfuerzo, pero, también estaba la opción de que el también le correspondiera en cuanto a su amor. Quería creer que así seria, que todo estaría perfecto, eso esperaba. Se armo de valor para llamarlo, quedándose de ver en su apartamento en una hora lo cual de la daba tiempo de pensar que le iba a decir.

La puerta sonó con un ligero toque de nudillos asustando al manojo de nervios que era "El", se levanto del sillón con paso lento, ahora era cuando se arrepentía, con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta dejando ver al latino de encantadora sonrisa. Lo dejo pasar guiándolos a los dos a la sala sentándose de nuevo en donde hace algunos segundos estaba.

-Luces extraño y estas sudando ¿Todo esta bien?- era su mejor amigo el cual siempre se preocupaba por el.

-No, nada esta bien Los…yo quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante-bajo su mirada rehuyendo de la mirada de su acompañante, junto sus manos, sintiendo al contacto el sudor que expulsaba su cuerpo- se que después de lo que te diga nuestra amistada ya no será la misma-levanto su cabeza para mirar a Carlos quien, seguía manteniendo una expresión de confusión. Lo único que hizo fue asentir para hacerle entender que continuara con lo que fuese a decirle- será difícil decir esto en voz alta sobre todo a ti, pero, Carlos yo….yo….-suspiro tratando de calmarse un poco- Yo te…..yo te amo Los- un alivio lo invadió y sintió un peso menos de encima, cuanto había querido decirle esas palabras y al fin lo logro.

Abrió de par en par sus ojos incapaz de creer lo que escucho pensaba que estaba jugando o su gran imaginación le hizo una mala pasada, pero al verlo compendio que nada era mentira, todo lo que dijo era la mas pura de las verdades, su cometo shock izo que comenzara a reír como un desquiciado, 'No esto no podía ser cierto ¿Mi mejor amigo enamorado de mi?´, el otro chico lo observo con la mirada triste y llena de dolor, sabia que esto pasaría. Jamás debió abrir su bocota, pero en que diablos pensaba.

-¡Vamos hombre! No estas hablando en serio ¿O si?-aquí estaba claramente su oportunidad para escapar y así poder conservar a un su amistad intacta con Carlos, pero opto por seguir con la verdad, estaba cansado de mentir y tragarse sus sentimientos día con día.

-Jamás bromearía con algo tan serio como esto, se que esta mal sentir esto por ti, pero me fue inevitable y lo siento….no, no lo siento. Yo te amo Carlos-todo el lugar quedo en completo silencio parecía que no hubiese nadie, excepto por las dos figuras inmóviles que se encontraban sin cruzar miradas. Carlos se levanto bruscamente del sillón para luego comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro por el gran apartamento, exportaría muy pronto.

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE! ¡TÚ NO PUEDES SENTIRTE ASÍ! ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡JAMÁS PODRÍA AMARTE!- Huy! Eso dolió-¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO PENSAR SI QUIERA QUE PUDIERA CORRESPONDERTE?!- Si, de nuevo se escucho como si su corazón se rompiera- ¡YO SOLO AMO A ALEXA QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO!- con eso ultimo camino hasta la puerta y salio azotando la puerta a su paso.

Sus ojos de "El" comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y rojos para luego las salinas lagrimas salieran una tras otra sin parar. Tenia razón jamás debió haberle dicho nada, claro solo la ama a ella, se sentía como un completo idiota que no sabia como iba a poner salir de esta. Por suerte a un tenia a tres muy bueno amigos que lo ayudarían con esta situación.

No podría perdonarme nada de esto aunque el lo hiciera, si es que lo llegara a hacer que lo dudo. Escuche como alguien tomo el picaporte y abría la puerta, seque rápido mis lágrimas. Ya era ahora del show.

-Vamos Carlos ya es hora-Logan me miro por unos segundos antes de soltar un ligero suspiro- las cosas están echas, es hora de que cada uno tome diferentes caminos- si el estaba enojado conmigo, ¿Quién no?

¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Estoy asiendo lo correcto?

**¿Que tal? :D**

**Esta es la primera parte de dos o de tres a un no se bien xD**

**Ya saben se aceptan sugerencias, amm malos comentario lo que sea xD**

**Si les gusto dejen Reviews, en favoritos c:**

**-Cinthya**


	2. No lo haré, Lo siento

**Perdón****, perdón, perdón soy una mala personaaaaaa! lo se pero no he podido actualizar nada de nada tengo algunos problemas familiares que me impiden poner siquiera tocar mi bendita computadora pero tuve algo de tiempo libre así que actualizare este finc.**

**Disfrútenlo**** solo me falta un cap mas y finalizado u.u**

* * *

Quería que el auto fuera más despacio pero a la vez quería llegar, sentía nauseas conforme las calles se iban quedando atrás. Sabia que tarde o templado o tenia de dos opciones, desmayarme o que me diera un colapso mental, que si bien estaba a punto de llegar a las dos.

Como de verdad pude ser tan idiota, lo había tenido todo este tiempo para mi, y a Alexa también. No pida elegir a uno, gran error ya lo había echo, y no solo lastime a una persona.

Solo debía pensar a quien ama de verdad….tal vez muy en el fondo-o ni tan fondo- sabia la respuesta. Pero de verdad no quería lastimar más a la otra persona, ha sido parte importante también de mi vida, me a ayudado y estado comigo cuando necesitaba a alguien a mi lado. Simplemente no podía llegar y decirle **'Lo siento no puedo casarme contigo'. **Pero tampoco podía decir '**Acepto' **cuando no quería hacerlo. Doy un largo suspiro, Logan vuelve a mirarme solo unos segundo, aun puedo ver esa mirada de odio. No puedo decirle nada yo le di las razones para que ahora sienta odio asía mi, lastime a uno de nuestros mejores amigos con mis idioteces.

-Podrías quitar esa cara, me pones de mal genio cuando te veo, además es tu "gran día"- es evidente su gran sarcasmo, sigue sin mirarme a mi.

-¿Cuál cara? Si tanto te molesta no entiendo por que te viniste conmigo claramente te pudiste a ver ido con….- algo de coraje comenzó a apodarse de mi cuerpo conforme seguía hablando hasta que me interrumpen.

-¡Llegamos!- palidezco de inmediato, abro muchos mis ojos y siento como la cabeza empieza darme vueltas, mi estomago se revuelve a un mas. Tienen que estar bromeando a un no podíamos llegar, no a un. El enojo es cambiado por el pánico, desesperación y no saber que mas hacer.

Mis piernas tiemblan a cada paso que doy, mis manos sudad de manera constante al igual que el sudor que cubre mi rostro y todo mi cuerpo, siento el traje demasiado apretado, todos me observan entrar con una sonrisa impregnadas en sus rostros. A un no llega Alexa y no debe de tardar mucho, situado en mi puesto, ahora si siento que voy a vomitar de verdad.

Pasaba mi mira de una persona a otra quizás trataba de encontrar algo que me salvara pero nada mas nada. Toda mi familia, mis amigos y conocidos estaban platicando amenamente entre ellos y también con la familia, amigos y conocidos de Alexa. Algunos se acercaban y hablaban conmigo por un rato y luego se iban, por parte de la familia de Alexa me decían que jamás la lastimara y bla bla bla. La verdad no les prestaba mucha atención que digamos estaba mas concentrado en "El" y en no vomitar en frente de todos.

-Amigo te vez terrible, no vas a morir aquí ¿Verdad?- voltee a ver a Dustin con una mirada seria, no estaba para sus bromitas. Pero tampoco podía enfadarme con el, fue el único que no me quiso casi descuartizar, aunque si se molesto bastante.

-No estaría tan seguro, me siento asfixiado, ¿sabes lo que es sentirte así? No te lo recomiendo, me zumban los oídos- cerré los ojos tratando de respirar varias veces para tratar de calmarme.

-¿Necesitas algo?- negué con la cabeza rehusándome a abrir los ojos, pero el estupido sonido de una melodía conocida me hizo abrirlos con terror, mire a Dustin quien se encogió de hombros y se acomodo en su lugar, como uno de los padrinos de honor a lado de el, lugar que debía ocupar "El" pero también falta otro de sus amigos.

-¿Donde esta…?-No puede terminar la pregunta ya que Logan me interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Que te importa donde esta? Si lo que te preocupa es que llegue a tu boda, descuida ya no tarda en llegar-susurro esto último ya que todos comenzaron a sentarse y ver sin pestañear a la gran puerta donde yacía la figura de una mujer en un hermoso vestido de seda blanco. No podía negar que se ve hermosa en aquel entallado vestido, esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro…pero nada se combara con el imaginarse a "El" caminado asía el altar con traje blanco con negro, resaltando su fino y hermoso rostro, su cuerpo bien formado, su sonrisa hermosa, su cabello peinado asía atrás y sus ojos brillando constantemente.

Alexa siguió caminando al ritmo de la marcha colgada del brazo de su padre, para mi gusto paso demasiado rápido el caminar de la puerta hasta el altar. Su padre me tendió su mano murmurando cuídala antes de entregármela por completo, yo algo nervioso y sobre todo dudoso la tome. Ella me sonrío amorosamente antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, esto me hizo sentirme algo incomodo pero trate de disimularlo con una sonrisa que mas bien pareció una mueca. Se supone que….. la ¿amo?.

* * *

**NA**: Aquí narra "El"

Amaba venir aquí cada vez que me sentía completamente destrozado lo cual quiere decir que este lugar ya era como mi primer hogar. Miraba como el sol esta en su punto mas alto comenzando a decender asía el horizonte, donde se ocultaría para dejar salir a su compañera; La Luna.

Una lagrima se escapo de entre mis ojos, en este momento Carlos se dirigiría asía la iglesia donde a Alexa la haría una Pena.

Como después de todo lo que me hizo sigo amándolo como el primer día, apesar de todo mi corazón a un late por el, aunque este roto en muchos dedazos. Pero no me dejaría caer otra vez por el, no más, había un punto en el que uno se cansaba y mi momento había llegado.

Tome la decisión mas dura de toda mi vida, había empacado todas mis cosas y en una pocas horas mi vuelo saldría con destino a Nueva York, no volvería nunca mas. Había terminado con mi novia, llamado a mi madre para decirle que me iría. Pero lo que mas me dolía eran dos cosas. 1° Dejar a los chicos que siempre estuvieron conmigo a un cuando no lo quería, he incluso a Carlos….a quien engaño. Lo extrañaría demasiado tanto que no podría vivir sin el, pero era lo mejor para ambos que yo me fuera asía dejaría de casi acosarlo.

Y 2° Tal vez la mas importante –Además de Carlos- era dejar la banda, la simple idea de que por mi culpa, el esfuerzo que habíamos echo se viniera abajo era insoportable, pero no podría soportar mas estar cerca de Carlos y su….novia…esposa lo que sea. Nuestras y nuestros Rushers no se merecían esto.

Mas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin parar, desde un principio supe que no debía enamorarme de el, a un así no hice caso ahora pago las consecuencias.

Recordare siempre aquellos momentos en lo que solimos reír sin parar, charlar durante horas, estar todo el tiempo juntos sin importar si no hacíamos nada, cantar, bailar, abrazarnos, tomarnos fotos, estar a su lado. Solo el y yo sin nadie al nuestro alrededor. El y yo compartiendo sueños, fantasías, recuerdos, miradas, sonrisas…

Recordare el brillo de siempre el sus pequeños ojos cafés, su linda nariz, sus mejillas, sus….sus labios, su cuerpo…pero sobre todo recordare aquella encantadora y perfecta sonrisa. Su gran perfecto y original corazón de oro, su humildad, su bondad, su romanticismo, su diversión por las cosas, todo de el.

Recordare cuando lo conocí por primera vez cuando creí que era algo tímido pero resulto ser una pequeña bomba de diversión, energía y buena vibra, lleno de vida, un Ángel, un hermoso Ángel. Si así le podrá decir ella…pero no conoce el verdadero Ángel que es Carlos.

No sabe que le gustaría despertar por las mañanas con un dulce beso en su mejilla.

No sabe que le gustaría que acariciaran su rostro con ternura y lentitud, como si el tiempo no existiera.

No sabe que le gustaría que le susurraran hermosas palabras dichas desde el corazón.

No sabe que le gustaría que estuvieran a su lado sin importar nada, cuando el necesita de alguien.

No sabe que le gustaría que lo amaran de verdad, no solo quererlo, sino amarlo en cuerpo y alma.

Ella simplemente no sabe nada de lo que le gustaría, nada.

Pero la triste realidad es que aunque ella no supiera nada, lo tenía a su lado, comiendo de su palma. Cosa que odiaba, que lo tratara como si fuera un perro que obedeciera todos sus estupidos caprichos.

Llore a un más fuerte acurrucando mi cabeza entre mis manos y mis piernas que estaban aferradas a estas. Había intentado todo por tenerlo a mi lado y nada mas no conseguí mas que romper a un mas mi corazón.

El irme era una salvación para mi tal vez, y solo tal vez algún día llegara a ver las cosas de otra madera y poner encontrar a alguien a quien pueda amar sin ser lastimando, alguien que también llegue a amarme como yo ahora estoy.

Se que eso no sucederá pronto pero aprenderé a vivir con ello pues fue mi error caer en la perdición de el sabiendo las consecuencias que esto traería, pero no siempre eres fuerte y terminas cayendo una y otra y otra vez, a un cuando no quieras, a un cuando sientas que la vida se queda sin sentido en un solo lugar tienes que buscar de donde aferrarte y seguir sin importarte nada mas.

'Dejar ser feliz, dejar vivir, dejar tu tristeza, tu egoísmo, tu infelicidad a un lado es comprender, que puedes llegar a vivir una nueva vida, aunque sea en otro lugar.'

-Si eso quieres, yo te apoyare amigo- le sonreí a la persona a mi lado, este me abrazo fuertemente dándome todo su apoyo y permitiéndome llorar a mis anchas.

* * *

-Carlos Roberto Pena Jr, ¿Aceptas a Alexandra Ellesse Vega como tu esposa para amar, respetarla, atesorarla, serle siempre fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad. En la riqueza y en la pobreza….hasta que la muerte los separa?- Mire al suelo sin saber que decir, mire a mis tres amigos que me miraban esperando una respuesta como todos los demás, mire a mi padre que me miraba medio sonriendo y luego a mi madre que susurraba su nombre, el de "El". Luego la mire a ella, tenía una mirada llena de miedo y desesperación y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta….

-Yo…No puedo, lo siento mucho Lex- La mire por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**!OH YEAH! no se casara con Alexa! si si xD ok no ._.**

**En fin ¿Les gusto? si es así dejen sus comentarios por fas u.u**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**-Cinthya**


	3. Y Si

**Pues creo que ya saque mi frustración con respecto al tema del compromiso de Carlos xD**

**En fin, este el el ultimo capitulo de la historia...o si quieren un epilogo solo díganme n.n**

**Al fin sabrá quien es "El" y también sabrán quien es el otro miembro de BTR que no se menciona**

**Aclaraciones: **

**Las cursivas en cuando narra "El" y ammmm creo que eso es todo.**

* * *

-Yo…No puedo, lo siento mucho Lex- La mire por ultima vez antes de salir corriendo.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora? Estaba claro que volver adentro solo para preguntarle a alguno de los chicos donde estaba "El" no era una muy buena opción, o en si una opción.

Podía ser posible que no saliera con vida, y no saldría con vida si seguía ahí parado como idiota tratando de pensar que iba a hacer en este momento.

Sin perder tiempo salí corriendo pues se escuchaban algunos gritos y llantos cerca de la puerta, donde yo estaba. Me escondí detrás del carro de Dus esperando verlo a el o a alguno de mis amigos que supiera de su paradero.

Sentí una respiración detrás de mí provocando que la sangre abandonara mi rostro y mi cuerpo. Casi me da un infarto, con lentitud volteo y ahí esta Logan con su rostro sin ninguna expresión o emoción, doy un largo suspiro de alivio volviendo a respirar con normalidad.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? De verdad que eres el más grande de los idiotas…aun así sigues siendo el idiota de mi amigo-comento mostrando una pequeña sonrisa para luego sentarse a lado mío- Sabes que no tenemos idea de donde esta ¿Correcto?- asentí con desgane- Si te hubieras dado cuenta antes esto no estaría pasando, no debiste llegar hasta este punto con la pobre de Alexa- me reprocho como si no lo supiera, me hacia sentir peor lo amigos no se hacen eso de todas maderas me lo merecía.

-Yo tampoco quería llegar hasta esto Logan pero como tu y todos los demás han dicho; soy el mas grande de los idiotas- me echa una mirada.

-No el mas grande…pero si uno de ellos- comenzó a reír a carcajada yo, sin poder evitarlo, lo imite.

-Vamos yo se ustedes saben donde esta- dije una vez que los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Este me miro sinceramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-De verdad en lo que a mi me concierne, yo no se….la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace tres días y ayer hable por celular con el, no mas…lo siento- apretó su agarre pues tenia una mano en mis hombros, solo pude sonreírle a medias.

-¡El si sabe y lo va a decir ahora!- era Dustin quien habla y con jalaba a…

-No pienso decir nada- se que me costaría convencerlo de hablar pero lo lograría así dejara de llamarme Carlos Roberto Pena Jr.

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con el?-pedí sin dejar de mirar el suelo, que en ese momento era la cosa mas interesante que eh visto en toda mi vida, no podía verlo a la cara, el era su mejor amigo (Después de mi o eso fue antes) alce un poco mi vista solo para verlo cruzado de brazos mientras fruncía un poco el seño y me fulminaba con la mirada.

-No porque hayas echo lo que hiciste significa que te diré donde esta, además ve pensando que vas a hacer pues la banda ya se fue a la mierda ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR ESTUPIDO!- esto ultimo lo grito ocasionado que de nuevo bajara la mirada confundido, apenado y algo molesto.

-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!, si se que lo que hice estuvo muy mal, si la cague bien bonito soy muy conciente de ello sobre todo cuando me lo repiten todo el tiempo. Yo no quería lastimarlo jamás quise eso me aterre cuando me confeso sus sentimientos, no sabia que decirle y pensé que si hacia al día siguiente como si no me importara dejaría de sentirse así por mi, pero fue todo lo contrario- a este punto sentía como me picaban los ojos y no quería llorar frente a el- como hubieras reaccionado tu en mi lugar, entiende no siempre tu mejor amigo se te acerca y te dice te amo sabiendo que tu tienes novia y el también además de tal vez muy en el fondo tu también lo ames- me miro atentamente descubriendo en su mirada algo de comprensión y un deje de duda que debía aprovechar muy bien.

"Descubrí mis sentimientos por el cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando ya lo había lastimado con cada una de mis tonterías y si estar con Alexa fue una tontería….pero se que a pesar de todo el a un me ama con yo a el, entiéndelo lo necesito como el aire para respirar siempre fue así. El es el único por el cual todos los días amanezco con una sonrisa, por el cual necesito vivir. Si también eres mi amigo entenderás y sobre todo me ayudaras por favor….te lo suplico- ahora podía sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos sin parar y mi voz ahora entrecortada por el llanto.

Se quedo observándome con tristeza durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos antes de que su rostro reflejara la derrota y cediera ante mi suplicante petición. Dio un largo suspiro antes de asentir a modo de afirmación, me acerque a el envolviendo mis brazos en sus hombros a modo de abrazo el cual correspondió.

* * *

_Me levante a un con la vista perdida en el horizonte pasaban de las siete de la noche lo cual me daba a entender que la ceremonia había terminado. A un con la tristeza y el sentimiento de a ver perdido algo que jamás, nunca fue mío, camine entre la gente mirando todo lo bello de esta ciudad y mirando a mi alrededor. Mire por última vez las calles de Los Ángeles, no sabia cuanto tardaría en volver, pero no seria pronto, de eso estaba completamente seguro._

_Dirigí mi mirada a un lugar que conocía perfectamente bien. Era, donde siempre que salí con Carlos, nuestro lugar favorito para cenar nosotros dos solos._

_Un nudo se formo en mi estomago al solo recordarlo, mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado tanto. Seguí mi camino ya sin querer ver nada cada cosa me recordaba a Carlos. _

_Caminaba cerca de la orilla de la acera hasta que un auto me toco el claxon y se paro justo a lado de mí. _

_-¿Necesitas un aventón?- murmuro aquella voz familiar una vez que la persona que manejaba bajara la ventadilla del auto. Me sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba._

_-¿Olivia?- ella me sonrío de forma amistosa, asía como medio año que no la veía- ¿Qué haces por acá? Te creí de gira- me acerque al auto recargándome suavemente._

_-Estaba, la termine hace una semana, además hoy es la boda de Carlos y Alexa- en cuanto dijo eso mi rostro se descompuso totalmente- Por cierto ¿Tu que haces aquí? deberías estar con Carlos- negué con la cabeza no creo poder decir una palabra sin que mi voz se quiebre en el proceso-….¿A donde vas?- me pregunto mientras observaba la maleta que traía conmigo. _

_-Al aeropuerto, voy a Nueva York- logre que mi voz sonara lo mas normal posible. _

_-Pero….- se callo antes de continuar- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- podía fácilmente decir que no pero la verdad no me aria mal ir con ella. Asentí y camine hasta llegar al otro lado del copiloto. _

_-No es que sea de mi incumbencia pero ¿Por qué te vas?- pregunto sin dejar de ver el camino mientras conducía. _

_Mire por la ventada sin ser capas de responder a su pregunta, y otra vez el nudo se formo en mi estomago y mi garganta se seco por completo._

_-Yo…..solo me quiero ir- asintió sabiendo que no diría mas del tema algo que agradecí de corazón. _

_Trascurrieron exactamente treinta minutos cuando llegamos a la entra del aeropuerto, lo mire sabiendo que era lo correcto. Gire mi rostro para despedirme de Olivia ella solo me sonrío de manera comprensiva y por un momento pensé que ella sabia todo. A un con esa idea en la cabeza baje del auto caminando un poco rápido ya que mi vuelo salía en veinte minutos._

_Una vez dentro me senté en la sala de espera, pendiente de cuando llamaran para abordar el avión. _

_Cerré los ojos permitiéndome dejándome llevar por todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos._

* * *

-!¿Y AHORA ME LO DICES?!- grite demasiado alto para mi gusto olvidándome en donde me encontraba y gracias a eso solo pude escuchar….

-¡HAY ESTA EL HI************!- el chico frente a mi me miro aterrado como yo a el, sentí como me jalaban asía atrás cayendo en el asiento trasero de un auto. Daba gracias a dios de que solo se trataba de Logan y Dustin, me avían salvado la vida.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa antes de que nos alcancen y de que ese avión despegue en veinticinco minutos- dijo Logan antes de acelerar todo lo que daba aquel auto, yo no sabia que decir sentía como si supiera que no llegaría…'no no pienses en eso Carlos vamos respira'

Miraba cada dos segundos el reloj del tablero deseando que el tiempo se detuviera y así poder llegar a tiempo pero parecía que lo malditos números se burlaban de mi. Los minutos avanzaban como si fueran segundos y ya solo faltaban diez. Todo en el auto parecían nerviosos, menos que yo, pero lo estaban.

No espere a que el auto se detuviera cuando llegamos a la entrada del aeropuerto y parecía que a Logan no le importaba que le pondrían una multa por haberse estacionado en un lugar prohibido. Corrimos como si la vida no fuese en ello y como no ¡FALTABAN 5 MINUTOS! ¡5!

-Tranquilo Carlos a un tiene que pasar por revisión- dijo Dustin con dificultan y es cierta parte tenia razón tardaban un poco mas en revisar pero….¿Y si el ya había pasado? Corrí todo lo que mis pies daban en ese momento, con las lágrimas en los ojos, con el alma destrozada, mi corazón latiendo a un ritmo desbocado. Sentía esa sensación de que había llegado tarde y lo había perdido…para siempre.

Llegamos al área de revisión y había unas cuantas personas pero sin rastro de "El", buscaba como un loco pero no encontraba señales nada.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿El vuelo 233 con destino a Nueva York?- voltee mi rostro asía la señorita que miro a …

-Lo siento joven pero el avión despego hace un minuto- mi mundo se derrumbo, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto. El esta aquí, no se ha ido, el….

-¿Carlos?...vamos amigo contesta di algo- sentí como todo se nublaba como caía al suelo con las lagrimas corriendo sin parar por mis ojos, no escuchaba nada solo mi propio llanto sin parar.

-Lo perdí para siempre, se fue, lo deje ir, yo tuve la culpa. No puedo vivir sin el, no puedo irse, el no puedo dejarme- murmuraba sin cesar.

-Cálmate por favor- sentí como unos brazos me abrazan y yo me aferre a ellos.

-Se fue…..ya no podré estar junto a el hablando, riendo, peleando, jugando, ya no podré ver su sonrisa, ni sus ojos que tanto me encantan, ni su cabello que tanto me encanta, ni su rostro sonrojado cuando se enoja o le hacen un cumplido. Si la primera vez que lo vi llorar por mi culpa le hubiera dicho que también lo amo, que lo necesito, que es la razón de mi vida, que soy un estupido por todo, que lo extraño y mas cosas. Ahorita el estaría conmigo, tal vez estaríamos en una cita riendo o besándonos o simplemente mirándonos sin decir nada. Porque cuando miro sus ojos no necesito que diga nada solo con su mirada lo se todo- llore a un mas fuerte y con ganas-Lo quiero a mi lado Kendall- mire a mi amigo a los ojos y pude ver también el dolor en sus ojos esmeralda, sufría al igual que yo- Quiero y necesito a JAMES DAVIN MASLOW- cerré mis ojos al pronunciar su nombre, el nombre del hombre que amo, el hombre de mi vida, mi aire que necesito, Mi Ángel. Mi James.

-Yo también te necesito- esa voz, esa hermosa voz yo la conocía, alce mi vista viendo ahí con las lagrimas escurriendo de sus hermosos ojos avellanos y en ese rostro .que tanto añoraba con ver, tenia una ligera sonrisa.

**¡NO SE FUE, ESTA AQUÍ!**

* * *

'_Vuelo 233 con destino a Nueva York, por favor abordar en la puerta 4'_

_Abrí mis ojos, sorprendido de que me dejara llevar por tanto tiempo, sentía mis mejillas húmedas y no me sorprendí sabia que terminaría como niño chiquito cuando no encuentra a su mama._

_Camine sin muchos ánimos a revisión para poder abordar pero cuando llegue pude ver una gran fila, casi me golpeo en la cabeza, sabia que tenia que a verme formado en cuanto llegue. Di un largo suspiro y decidí mejor ir a comer algo moría de hambre ya que desde que me levante este día no eh probado nada._

_Cuando termine me levante y de nuevo camine hasta revisión, o casi corrí porque me tarde mas de la cuenta, espero que no haya perdido mi vuelo. Me quede congelado cuando estaba a unos pasos de llegar. _

_-Cálmate por favor- escuche como decía Kendall a Carlos tratando de calmarlo sin éxito, vi como unos brazos lo abrazan y yo se aferraba a ellos._

_-Se fue…..ya no podré estar junto a el hablando, riendo, peleando, jugando, ya no podré ver su sonrisa, ni sus ojos que tanto me encantan, ni su cabello que tanto me encanta, ni su rostro sonrojado cuando se enoja o le hacen un cumplido. Si la primera vez que lo vi llorar por mi culpa le hubiera dicho que también lo amo, que lo necesito, que es la razón de mi vida, que soy un estupido por todo, que lo extraño y mas cosas. Ahorita el estaría conmigo, tal vez estaríamos en una cita riendo o besándonos o simplemente mirándonos sin decir nada. Porque cuando miro sus ojos no necesito que diga nada solo con su mirada lo se todo- lloro a un mas fuerte y con ganas-Lo quiero a mi lado Kendall- no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera podía moverme pero eso no evito que Logan y Dustin se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando estaban a punto de decir alguna palabra Carlos los interrumpió -Quiero y necesito a JAMES DAVIN MASLOW- no es cierto, no es cierto…el…el dijo ¡que me quiere y que me necesita!_

_-Yo también te necesito- las palabras salieron solas de mis labios sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, el alzo su cabeza rápidamente y me miro, a un con sus ojos llorosos, para luego levantarse y correr hasta mi. Se quedo parada a centímetros de mi cuerpo y me contemplo como si todo fuese un sueño. –Estoy aquí- susurre lo bastante fuerte como para que el lo escuchara. _

_-Soy un bastardo, vamos dame un buen golpe y dime lo idiota que soy, que aunque te pida perdón y tu no me perdones, me sigues amando, que me extrañas y me necesitas como yo a ti. Dime todas las groserías que sepas y en todos los idiomas que conozcas pero no me dejes. Si tu me pides que te haga lo que sea con tal de que me perdones lo voy a hacer…sin protestar, sin vacilaciones. Te doy todo el tiempo del mundo que querías para perdonarme pero no te alejes de mí. No me case porque no ama a esa persona, porque no eres tú. No tengo perdón de dios por todo lo que te hice…- no deje que habla más, no espere más porque ya no podía. Lo bese, lo bese como si no hubiera mañana, lo bese por primera vez. _

_Cada palabra que dejo salir de su boca, solo me confirmo que debía darle una segunda oportunidad. Todos cometemos errores y el cometido muchos, si lo se, pero también se que el me ama tanto como yo a el o incluso mas que yo. _

_De ahora en adelante podríamos tener un futuro mejor, sin cometer tantos estupidos errores. Con nuestros amigos y familia, con nuestros sueños e ilusiones, con Big Time Rush y nuestros Rushers._

_Yo solo pedí un deseo y se cumplió. 'Por favor, no lo hagas….no te cases con ella'._

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_-Cinthya _**


End file.
